victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Catrina
Catrina is the friendship pairing of Cat Valentine and Trina Vega (Cat and T/'rina'). Another name, though rarely used for this ship is Trat (Tr/ina and C/'at'). Trina doesn't appear to treat Cat negatively, and Cat seems to like Trina as well. They are currently friends. They are both students at Hollywood Arts. See Dariana for the real life pairing of Ariana Grande and Daniella Monet. Catrina Moments 'Season 1' 'The Bird Scene' *When Cat is handcuffed to the railing, she tries to ask Trina to uncuff her; however, Trina is running to try to get a panini at lunch. 'The Birthweek Song' *Cat tries to help Tori find a gift for Trina. 'Stage Fighting' *Cat seems very annoyed that Robbie won't leave Trina alone. *Cat tries to get Robbie to understand that it was a stage kiss, possibly trying to help him back off of Trina and not annoy her. *When Trina and Cat kiss Robbie, he becomes infatuated with both of them. 'Tori the Zombie' *This episode has a CatrinaCatrina subplot. *When Trina is called into the living room, she looks at Cat and asks if they delivered her vibrating hairbrush, hinting that she possibly trusts that Cat would know. *Trina tries to defend Cat when Tori begins screaming at her, saying "She didn't know!" (referring to the Grizzly Glue). *Trina and Cat go on a road trip. *Trina lets Cat answer her phone twice. *Trina tells Cat to watch "the girls". *Trina and Cat sing a rap together (Five Fingaz To The Face) on the road-trip. *They get Freezy Queen ice cream together. *Trina and Cat have very similar conversations on the phone and shush Tori. *Both are seen dancing next to each other during Tori's performance in the play of Finally Falling. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Trina asks for Cat's number. *Trina is excited when Cat opens the door. *At the end after everybody gets out, Trina and Cat can be seen hugging. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky ' *Trina seems interested in Cat's computer effects; as soon as she begins them, Trina looks over Tori's shoulder in wonder. *Trina told Tori to be more careful with people's feelings after she makes Cat cry (which may imply that she cares about Cat's feelings). 'The Diddly-Bops ' * Both Cat and Trina wanted to perform as The Diddly Bops. *When Tori asked whether or not Trina had any respect for herself, Cat's expression suggests she already knows Trina's answer. *Trina looked up at Cat, who was smiling and immediately said, "Take me to the hamburger." *When Cat falls to the ground after getting out of Sikowitz's van, Trina helps her up. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Cat texts Trina about Dale Squires being in the classroom. *Cat knows about Trina being locked in the bathroom. *Cat told Tori's mom about Trina being locked in the bathroom, even though Tori said not to. It is possible that she did this on purpose because she wanted Trina to be let out. 'Season 2' 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *Cat and Trina sit together during the performance. *They are both dancing during Tori's performance. *They both hate the fact that Tori is dating Ryder. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Trina sits next to Cat at lunch. *Cat takes Trina's side and tells Tori that she did say a person should keep their word. *Trina thanks Cat (and Andre) for taking her side and she pats them on the back. *Trina touches Cat's arm before she goes. *Cat takes Trina's side instead of Tori's side. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Trina takes Cat with her to find the coughing tuberculosis patient. *Cat also goes with Trina to find the mistaken pneumonia patient. *Trina chose Cat out of all the other people in the gang. *Cat doesn't seem annoyed by Trina bothering the pneumonia patient, she just laughs instead. *When Trina found the man with tuberculosis, she was happy and touched Cat's cheek, and Cat responded with a smile. 'Locked Up!' *Cat and Trina sleep next to one another until Robbie joins them. *Cat and Trina are both scared of the noises outside. *Cat and Trina rushed through the curtain of a small room together where André's reaction to the moth bite is treated. *They both give big news (about the chancellor coming in to see their performance) to Tori and Sikowitz. *When the screen shows Cat teaching the prison ladies to dance and the focus cuts to Tori, Trina, Jade, and Robbie, instead of listening to what Tori is saying, Trina is watching Cat and is repeating the dance moves her friend is showing the gang. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *When Trina was getting hurt in the play, Cat covers her eyes and wanted it to be over. *Instead of Cat talking about what happened to Trina, she just talks about a scene from Drake & Josh. She probably wanted Trina getting hurt out of her mind. *In Robbie's flashback, Cat and Trina are both flirting with Robbie. *It is revealed in the end that Cat did not hurt Trina. *When Trina was rising in the play Cat asked, "How did she get her feet so white?" 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Cat helps Trina make pizzas for Shawn, the boy she likes. *She has a hurt look on her face and says "I know of him," when Trina mentions Shawn, possibly because she is jealous. *Trina grabs Cat's hand and Cat lets her drag her around. *She stays with Trina even when everyone else goes to the play with Sikowitz. *Cat says Trina's Italian accent is "so vague." and giggles to herself. *Trina asks why no one delivers pizza at Cat's house anymore. 'Season 3' 'A Christmas Tori' *Trina eats some of Cat's brother's Christmas beef, showing that Cat offered Trina some, and she accepted, trusting Cat. 'The Breakfast Bunch' *Trina gets tacos for Cat (and the rest of the gang in detention). *Cat likes the tacos that Trina bought for them. 'The Gorilla Club' *Cat looks concerned when she sees Trina come in from jogging. *Cat asks Trina about her jogging in 10-inch heels. *Cat gets the door when Trina yells for someone to open it. 'The Worst Couple' *Cat is the only one who doesn't make a fuss when Trina wins at cards. *Cat is the only one who doesn't immediately move to get Trina off of Beck, she just sits there. This could be because she is good friends with Trina and wants her to date a nice guy like Beck. *Even when she gets up to join the group in pulling Trina off of Beck, she does not physically participate in subduing Trina. *Trina stands closely to Cat while showing her her new phone. Cat is the 1st one she shows it to. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *Cat goes to Trina's house to tell her nicely that Seth dumped her. *Trina wasn't angry with Cat when she sang the song. *Trina didn't physically hurt Cat when she sang the song either. *Cat cared about Trina enough to visit her at night and give her bad news in a nice way. 'April Fools' Blank' *Cat and Trina hugged at the end of the song. *Cat and Trina stood next to each other during most of the song. 'Driving Tori Crazy' *Cat invites Trina to the party bus. 'How Trina Got In' *Cat is curious about Trina's audition for Hollywood Arts High School, asking André, Beck and Jade how Trina got into the school if she isn't talented. *Cat later asks Tori the same thing. *Cat asks Tori why Trina is in Hollywood Arts, stating that she is untalented. 'The Blonde Squad' *Cat and Trina both blow their noses into Tori's underwear. Season 4 'Wanko's Warehouse' *Trina dances with Cat after the group agrees to spend an all-nighter at Wanko's Warehouse. *Trina shouts worriedly, "What are you doing?!" as Robbie is pulling Cat away from the lasers, showing that she was concerned for Cat's safety. *Trina hurriedly stepped forward and held her hands out as if trying to protect Cat when Robbie grabs her. She looks very concerned during the whole time, showing she cares about Cat. 'Brain Squeezers' *They're in the same team. 'Star Spangled Tori' *Cat was the only one who didn't say mean things about Trina when the others were talking about how untalented she was. Other Shows/Crossovers 'iParty with Victorious' * Trina gives Cat the kids to babysit, which means she trusts Cat with them. *Cat accepts to helping Trina babysit the kids. *Trina is upset when Cat lost the kids and Cat tries to give her some advice to help her, though the advice isn't very helpful. *She asks Cat if she's enjoying the party. *Cat and Trina are standing together during the rap battle. *Trina compliments Cat's headband even though her expression shows that she doesn't mean it. Given Trina's history of not caring about other people's feelings, it's a pretty nice thing for her to say. 'TheSlap.com Hints' * Trina asks what one would do if one had a crooked toe. Cat replied, saying that she had a crooked toe but she stopped looking at it. She doesn't know if it's fixed or not. *Cat doesn't make a picture of Trina unicorned. This could be saying that she doesn't want Trina to look weird or odd. *Cat posted a picture of Trina sick in the hospital. She said that Trina was going to kill her if she posted it but that she was still alive. *Tori: Cats or Dogs? Trina's a Cat person. I'm a dog person. Who's right? (Mood: hmmm..) *Cat posted asking if anyone knew that the banana was the official fruit for Christmas. Trina asked why would she say that. Cat then said that she guessed it. *In the game "Beck and Jade's RV Racer," Beck and Jade have to race Cat and Trina. *Cat posted a status asking if she should have a bounce house, water slide, or ball pit at her next party. Trina replied that kids have those at their parties, probably trying to keep her from embarrassing herself and wanting her to be more "normal." *Cat posted in the #TrinaDoesn'tKnowHowTo Trending Topic: "Uh, I don't like this topic. Do I have to say something mean? Her heels are too high but she walks in them very gracefully." This implies that Cat doesn't enjoy insulting Trina. Catrina Photo Gallery Fanfictions *The Catrina Category on Fanfiction.net *Cat's Diary by DinosaursTillDawn *eggnog and mistletoe by professor lazyass *From Friends To Lovers by alltimelow777 *Look Close and You Will See by michiru-fiujimori88 *Trina Vega by Loopy One *There's Hope by vampeyy *Two Queens in the Kingdom by CadeWuver If you read these fan-fictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know you found their work through this wiki. Thanks! Popular Writers: '(has written 2 or more stories for Catrina) Catrina Facts *In the Season 2 opening sequence, the two girls are seen holding hands and dancing with one another. *The girls have similar styles: short shorts, high heels, low-cut tops in bright colors, etc. *They have similar names, as Cat's real name is Caterina, and Trina can be a nickname for either Catrina or Katrina. Both are versions of the name ''Catherine/Katherine. (Trina being a nickname has not been confirmed.) *'''Catrina is the only Victorious ship-name in which both characters' names are clearly visible, sharing only the 'T'. *They both have kissed every guy on the show except André. *Both are the closest females to Tori. *Both either are taking or have taken a Theatrical Make-up class. *Neither of their lockers have been shown. *Both have kissed Robbie and Beck. *Robbie wanted a hug from both of them. *Robbie has crushes on both of them Category:Pairings